Domesticando al Dragón
by ImYourGoldenStar
Summary: Theo Nott tiene una hermana y tendrá que encontrarla y ponerla a salvo antes de que su despiadado padre se entere de que está viva. Draco decide ayudarlo pero, ¿seguirá tan dispuesto a ello cuando averigüe quién es la hermana de su amigo? Dramione. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter ya que tengo algunos proyectos de historia que se me ocurren de vez en cuando y he pensado en compartirlos. **

**Espero estar a la altura ya que hay fics muy buenos sobre este tema y me he dado cuenta de que al conocer tanto esta saga es más difícil escribir sobre ella porque quiero que todo quede perfecto.**

**Como sabréis, ya que no me llamo Joanne K. Rowling, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (Porque si fueran míos habría muchísimo Dramione en la saga) y sólo hago esto como forma de pasar el rato, divertirme y tratar de divertiros a vosotros lectores.**

**Capítulo I**

El príncipe de Slytherin sabía que algo pasaba. Simplemente lo sabía. Sabía que una de sus serpientes ocultaba algo y, obviamente, iba a descubrir de que se trataba. A fin de cuentas nada ocurre en las mazmorras del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería sin que Draco Malfoy se entere.

Era de noche y la sala común de Slytherin estaba desierta. La oscuridad reinaba en la sala y sólo se veía interrumpida por los reflejos de luz verde oscuro de las ventanas del lago. De repente uno de esos siniestros rayos de luz iluminó el enorme sillón de cuero donde el príncipe de Slytherin esperaba pacientemente.

-Theodore Nott ¿se puede saber a dónde crees que vas con tu escoba a las cinco de la mañana?- Preguntó el muchacho rubio arrastrando las palabras. Sabía que le había pillado con las manos en la masa y su amigo no se iba a librar tan fácilmente de él.

-Draco...¿Qué haces tú levantado a estas horas? No me digas que me estabas esperando, no creerás que eres el único que tiene derecho a pasar un buen rato de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?- Mientras decía ésto dejó asomar esa sonrisa torcida que era tan característica de su casa, intentando librarse de su amigo rubio.

-Vamos Theo, no intentes engañar al rey de las serpientes. Me sé todos los trucos.

-¿Rey? Hasta donde yo sabía eras sólo el príncipe. ¿Ahora también te han puesto el apodo de rey?- Theo no bajaba la guardia. No estaba seguro de quién podía fiarse.

-Theo...-Advirtió su amigo poniendose serio- Dime que te pasa, déjame echarte una mano. Por lo menos para que Pansy se calle y deje de insistirme.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ya no sé en quien puedo confiar

Draco vio como su amigo miraba ligeramente su brazo izquierdo antes de darse la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-No me jodas Nott. Dime que esto no es por la puta marca de mi brazo porque sé que tú tienes exactamente la misma en el mismo sitio. La Guerra se acabó. San Potter ganó, el Lord fue derrotado. Tú sabes que las cosas han cambiado. Puede que no seamos los jodidos héroes de esta guerra, pero también sufrimos lo nuestro.

-Draco sabes que no es eso. Es algo más, algo que si quien no debe lo descubre puede ser una cagada muy grande. No puedo arriesgarme.

-Vamos Theo, déjame ayudarte. Sabes que no tengo contacto con nadie. Los Malfoy hemos quedado como unos traidores y con mi padre en Azkaban no hay quien se acerque a la mansión. Sabes que aun si alguien siguiera por aquí no vendrían a hablar conmigo, yo era un títere en manos de los mortífagos. Nadie me tomaba en serio y doy gracias al cielo por ello.

-Draco, esto es peligroso. Si mi padre se entera no sólo me castigará a mi, no quiero ni pensar en lo que le hará a ella.

-¿De quién estás hablando? Dime que no vas a verte con una sangre suc...hija de muggles o algo por el estilo...

-Algo por el estilo... -Al ver el semblante de preocupación de su amigo decidió darle un voto de confianza y revelarle su secreto.- Está bien. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche, poco antes de morir mi madre, que estábamos Blaise tu y yo en mi casa y llegó mi padre borracho y gritando?

-¿Hablas de cuando tu padre entró gritando que era una lástima que tu hermana gemela hubiera muerto al nacer porque le hubiera gustado que lo recibiera al llegar a casa?- Preguntó Draco con mucha incertidumbre. No sabía a dónde quería ir a para su amigo.

-Exactamente. La cosa es que antes de morir mi madre me reveló un pequeño secreto. Me contó que cuando supo que iba a tener mellizos se alegró muchísimo pero que tenía miedo. Dijo que sabía que mi padre quería un heredero y, por tanto, no me maltrataría demasiado y ella esperaba poder protegerme. Pero al saber que también tendría una niña se preocupó porque sabía que el bastardo de mi padre iría a por ella. Le daba miedo que la matara de una paliza o algo peor.

Draco vio como se ensombrecía la expresión de su amigo, transformando su cara en una mueca de odio y repulsión mientras continuaba su historia.

-Por eso decidió que era más seguro esconderla. La ocultó para que ese desgraciado no pudiera ponerle la mano encima. Según me contó, la hechizó con un glamour que ocultara su verdadera apariencia y convenció a la matrona para que la ayudara a fingir que ella nació muerta. Y aquí es donde la cosa se vuelve interesante, mi madre ocultó a mi hermana en el mundo muggle bajo otro nombre y otro aspecto.

-Para un segundo. ¿Me estás diciendo que tu hermana melliza muerta no está muerta y que vive como una muggle sin saber nada de nada? -Preguntó el rubio con incredulidad.

-Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que ella no supiera nada de nada. Sabe que es bruja pero no sabe nada de su linaje, y por supuesto no vive en el mundo muggle, al menos no todo el año. Creo estar bastante seguro de quien es y ella viene a Hogwarts.

-¿Y por qué remover todo esto ahora? Quiero decir, ¿no sería más fácil dejar las cosas como están? Si tu madre eligió esconderla con muggles para alejarla de tu padre tendría sus razones.

-El problema es que los hechizos protectores y el glamour no durarán para siempre. Mi madre me dijo que sólo durarían hasta que ella acabe su formación mágica. Entonces el glamour desaparecerá y mi padre la podría reconocer. Antes de morir, mi madre me pidió que la encontrara y le contara la verdad, incluso me dejó una carta para ella, y la ayudara a protegerse de mi padre. Realmente no creo que necesite mucha ayuda porque es más que capaz de defenderse sola pero cumpliré la última voluntad de mi madre y no dejaré que ese desalmado se le acerque. Siempre quise una hermano pequeño y resulta que durante todo este tiempo había tenido una hermana pequeña... solo por unos minutos, claro, pero aún así... hubiera preferido que mi padre hubiese estado lejos de nosotros, vivir mi madre, ella y yo lejos de él. Entonces todo habría sido diferente, habríamos sido felices...- Theo dijo esto con la mirada perdida, imaginando la vida que pudo haber tenido si no fuera por ese hombre al que tanto detestaba y debía llamar padre.

-Está bien. Misión proteger a la pequeña Nott en marcha. -Y al ver la mirada de su amigo añadió: -No creerías que te iba a dejar sólo en esto ¿verdad? Y deberíamos contárselo a Blaise y a Pansy, ellos querrán ayudar también. Puede que nosotros no seamos tan dramáticos y cariñosos como esos Gryffindor, pero nos protegemos unos a otros, ya lo sabes.

Theo no se podía creer que su amigo estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle de verdad. Siempre pensó que Draco se asquearía cuando supiera que ella había vivido como una muggle toda su vida y que intentaría disuadirlo. Definitivamente la guerra había cambiado muchas cosas. Aunque claro, su amigo aún no sabía quien era ella y no estaba seguro de que estuviera tan dispuesto a ayudarle después de averiguarlo. Pero simplemente dijo:

-Cassandra.

-¿Qué?

-Su nombre es Cassandra Athenea Nott. -Tras mirar a su amigo no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al darse cuenta de algo.- ¿Sabías que según la mitología griega, los titanes arrojaron al dragón contra Athenea , la diosa de la sabiduría, que tras vencerlo, lo mandó hacia las estrellas y así se formó la constelación del Dragón.? Extraña coincidencia...

Su amigo lo miró con mala cara pero sin comprender del todo por qué se reía de ese modo.

-Entonces, ¿quieres mi ayuda o te vas a quedar todo el rato parado murmurando cosas sin sentido?- Preguntó el rubio algo molesto.

-Claro amigo, sube a por tu escoba y yo te espero aquí.

Cuando vio a su amigo desaparecer por la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios masculinos, Theo no pudo evitar murmurar divertido:

-Este pobre chico no sabe lo que se le viene encima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como hoy me siento inspirada os traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic y espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado leerlo.**

**Capítulo II**

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿puedes explicarme para qué necesito la escoba? No es que tenga nada en contra de salir a volar un rato pero no sé que tiene que ver eso con tu hermana...

-Suelo ir cada noche a verla. Suelo asomarme a su ventana a ver si está bien... por lo menos si está a salvo. -El chico vio la mirada de extrañeza de su amigo y contestó- Sé que suena a acosador pero no es eso. Verás, ella no ha estado muy bien últimamente y estoy preocupado. Obviamente no me puedo acercar a ella por el día porque no se fiaría de mi, así que voy por las noches para comprobar como está.

Draco nunca hubiera imaginado que su amigo fuera tan protector pero bien sabía que la Guerra había cambiado muchas cosas y, aunque casi nadie se diera cuenta, los slytherin habían sufrido la mayoría de esos cambios.

-¿Entonces me vas a llevar contigo a verla? ¿Está buena? -Preguntó con esa sonrisa ladeada tan socarrona que le caracterizaba. Éso le ocasionó una mirada furibunda de su amigo, que contestó:

-Cuidado Malfoy, estamos hablando de mi hermana y ella no va a ser una más de tus conquistas temporales que dejas de lado cuando te cansas. Te mataré si le haces daño. -Entonces el chico relajó el rostro y tras una pausa, sonrió y añadió:- Aunque me gustaría verte probar... El rechazo le vendría muy bien a tu orgullo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que ella me rechazaría? Soy Draco Malfoy, rubio, rico capitán del equipo de quiditch y estoy buenísimo... ¿Qué más podría desear una mujer?

Theo lo miró alzando una ceja pero no dijo nada, pues sabía que no había forma de pelear con su amigo rubio y salir vencedor de ello. Eso era algo que sólo una persona había conseguido hasta la fecha y algo le decía que iba a seguir siendo así. Realmente se moría por ver la cara de su amigo al descubrir quier era realmente Cassandra Nott.

-Está bien Draco, haremos un trato. Yo te llevo conmigo a verla si tu cierras la boca antes de que algún profesor se de cuenta de que estamos merodeando por el castillo y nos expulsen.

El rubio asintió sin decir nada y caminó siguiendo a su amigo hasta los jardines del colegio.

-Aquí es donde necesitamos la escoba, Draco. Sube y sígueme.

Entonces echó a volar hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cosa que empezó a asustar al rubio. No quería ni plantearse esa posibilidad.

-Espera un momento, ¿tu hermana es una Gryffindor? Oh no... -Draco sentía que su peor pesadilla se iba a convertir en una realidad.-Dime que no es ella. Theodore Nott dime que la princesita dorada de Gryffindor, amiga de San Potter y sabelotodo del trío dorado no es tu hermana. Por el mismísimo Salazar Theo, dime que esto no es verdad...

Pero Theo no le estaba prestando atención, estaba más preocupado por su hermana que por el idiota de su amigo. Hermione Granger estaba teniendo una pesadilla, otra vez. Desde que había averiguado que ella era su hermana se había empezado a fijar más en ella y se había dado cuenta de que estaba más pálida, más callada ya no reía como antes y eso le preocupaba. La primera noche que había ido a verla la había visto gritar y removerse entre las sábanas y estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con la guerra.

_-¡Noo! ¡Nosotros no hemos robado nada! ¡No hemos entrado en tu cámara lo juro! Por favor el cuchillo no. _

Hermione estaba gritando agónicamente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por su rostro. Los dos chicos sabían que era solo una pesadilla pero aún así estaban asustados. En ese momento Theo se volvió hacia su amigo, que estaba pálido como la cal y era incapaz de moverse.

-¿Draco?- Theo preguntó preocupado al ver que su amigo había dejado de respirar momentáneamente.-Creo que será mejor que volvamos ya.

El rubio asintió sin ser capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra y siguió a su amigo hasta la sala común.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Draco? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Yo... Yo estaba ahí. -Contestó él con los ojos vidriosos dejándose caer en uno de los grandes sofás de cuero negro y escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos al recordar una de las macabras torturas que su tía Bellatrix había llevado a cabo en su casa. Todas habían sido horribles, pero ninguna como aquella. Porque aun no era capaz de olvidar sus gritos ni su cara surcada de lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que estabas ahí? ¿Sabes qué estaba soñando mi hermana?

-Los capturaron, a ella, a Potter y a Weasel y los llevaron a la mansión. Entonces Bellatrix la torturó. En mi salón. Delante de mí. Yo la escuché gritar de dolor y no hice nada para ayudarla. Ella... Ella me miró y movió los labios. No se oyó ningún sonido pero ella lo dijo. Me miró a los ojos y dijo "Te perdono." Yo podría haberlo intentado, haber ayudado a sus amigos, no sé ¡cualquier cosa! Cualquier cosa menos dejarla sufrir de esa manera. Pero no hice nada. Fui un cobarde y por mi culpa estará marcada de por vida.

Theo pudo ver como este recuerdo atormentaba a su amigo. Sabía que se sentía culpable y que la guerra para él había sido desastrosa, pero nunca imaginó hasta que punto.

-Draco, no te culpes. Sé que no podías hacer nada y ella también lo sabe. ¿Quieres hacer algo por ella ahora? Ayúdame a protegerla, ayúdame a evitar que vuelva a pasar por algo parecido, porque eso es lo que hará mi padre si la encuentra. Eso si tiene suerte y no es algo peor.

Draco simplemente asintió y se levantó para irse a su cama. Sabía que no podría dormir después de lo que había visto esa noche, pero aún así necesitaba estar solo.

Theo sospechaba que Draco le hubiera ayudado aunque no le hubiera contado que ella era su hermana, pues ya hacía años que sospechaba que detrás de ese odio irracional se escondía algo más profundo, más complicado, incluso aunque el rubio no lo supiera o no quisiera admitirlo y la guerra había cambiado sus perspectivas de muchas cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Después de este parón tan largo debido a los exámenes finales, ya os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Os agradezco de antemano cualquier critica constructiva que hagáis sobre este fic, me gustaría saber que pensáis de los personajes y de la historia en general. Nos leemos pronto. X**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ginevra Weasley despierta que llegamos tarde! No me puedo creer que vayamos a llegar tarde...

-Pero Hermione aún tenemos media hora... Tenemos tiempo de sobra.- Contestó la pelirroja girándose en la cama con la intención de seguir durmiendo.

-Nada de eso. Arriba. Ahora. No me hagas repetírtelo -Ordenó Hermione en un tono que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Molly Weasley.

-¡Está bien! Está bien! Ya me levanto.

-Perfecto, te espero en la sala común en diez minutos. No me hagas subir a buscarte.

Tras acercarse al Gran Comedor a coger algo para desayunar, las dos chicas estaban esperando en el pasillo junto a la clase de historia a que llegaran el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que nos daba tiempo, aun nos han sobrado cinco minutos. Deberías empezar a preocuparte menos Hermione. Igual si dejas de estresarte tanto, cesan las pesadillas... Tu sabes que yo te quiero pero hoy tienes una cara horrible. ¿Otra vez la misma?

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Si. Otra vez apareció en mis sueños esa jodida bruja loca...

-Wow ¿Quien iba a pensar que algún día escucharíamos a la chica de oro insultar a alguien? ¡Alertad a la prensa! -La interrumpió Theo, consiguiendo que la morena esbozara una sonrisa. -De todas formas, ¿se puede saber a quien iban dirigidos tus insultos? Si buscáis un caballero de brillante armadura que defienda vuestro honor, soy vuestro hombre.

-¡Buenos días a ti también Theo! Pero desgraciadamente no necesitamos hoy tus servicios. Pero si necesitas ayuda para defenderte de las miradas asesinas que te están mandando tus compañeros de casa, no dudes en avisar. -Contestó Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

-No te preocupes por ellos. Os diré algo, pero que quede entre nosotros, me miran así porque tienen envidia. No todos pueden ser tan increíblemente encantadores como yo y algunos no se lo toman bien.

-¡Eres incorregible Theodore Nott! Anda, vamos a entrar en clase antes de que el viejo Binns empiece su apasionante lección sobre magos que no nos importan. -Dijo la pelirroja arrastrando a su amiga dentro de la clase mientras el chico iba a reunirse con sus amigos.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que acabaríamos haciéndonos amigas de un Slytherin?-Dijo Ginny soltando una risita al pensar en la ironía de la situación.

-Supongo que la guerra cambió muchas cosas.

El semblante de Hermione había cambiado, como pasaba siempre que pensaba en la guerra y en todo lo que habían perdido a pesar de haber derrotado a uno de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos de la historia.

-¿Les echas de menos verdad? A Harry y a mi hermano.

-Terriblemente... Después de todos estos años siendo inseparables es difícil no tenerlos cerca. Quiero decir, Harry es como mi hermano y respecto a Ron, aunque lo nuestro no llegara a funcionar siempre será mi mejor amigo, después de todo lo que pasamos en la guerra cada uno maduro a su manera, pero eso nunca cambiará lo que hemos vivido juntos.

Tras ésto, la morena se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordando el día en que le llegó la carta de la directora McGonagall proponiéndole regresar a Hogwarts para acabar sus estudios, ya que el año anterior no había cursado el último curso debido a la guerra. Harry y Ron decidieron no volver, ya que les habían aceptado en el programa de entrenamiento para ser aurores. Hermione también había sido aceptada y, mientras que tiempo atrás había querido formar parte del cuerpo de aurores, tras los horrores vividos en la guerra, había decidido que prefería ayudar a la población mágica siendo sanadora y para ello tenía que acabar sus estudios primero.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Cuando Draco salía de clase de encantamientos un par de días después, de fijó en que Theo estaba hablando con Hermione y Ginny sobre la redacción que tenían que hacer para la semana siguiente. Se había quedado parado observando como su amigo hablaba con su hermana, cuando alguien se plantó a su lado.

-¿No es desagradable? Realmente, no sé a qué está jugando Theo. -Draco escuchó una voz aguda a su lado y si molestarse en girarse preguntó:

-¿Desagradable?

-Si, es vomitivo como Theo se acerca tanto a esa sangre sucia ahora...

-No uses esa palabra, Pansy. Nunca más. -Contestó el rubio interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Yo no le culpo. -Sonó una voz detrás de ellos. -Granger está bastante buena, ahora que ya no tiene el pelo como un arbusto y ha crecido en los lugares adecuados. Creo que voy a preguntarle a Theo si me la puede presentar. -Tras esto, Blaise Zabini echó a andar donde su amigo charlaba con las dos chicas.

-¡Mirad lo que tenemos aquí! Las dos chicas mas guapas de Hogwarts y un amigo traidor que no presenta a sus amigos a estas encantadoras brujas. Señoritas, Blaise Zabini a vuestro servicio. -Dijo el chico inclinándose a besar las manos de las chicas.

-Vaya vaya, pero si resulta que Zabini es todo un caballero, al contrario de lo que se dice por ahí. -Contestó Ginny bromeando.

-No sé con qué clase de gente te relacionas pelirroja, pero te aseguro que soy un perfecto caballero y sé tratar a una dama. Si no me crees pregúntale a...

De repente, fue interrumpido por un grito enfurecido:

-¡Te he dicho que no digas esa puta palabra Pansy! ¿Es que estás sorda? Te juro que no te lo repetiré otra vez.

-Pero Drake, ella no pertenece aquí. No debería estar en Hogwarts. Su sangre es inmunda y...

-¿Quieres saber algo? Yo he visto su jodida sangre y es exactamente igual que la tuya, roja y líquida. La guerra se acabó y toda esa mierda acabó con ella. Piensa bien si vas a seguir creyendo todas las tonterías que nos enseñaron o vas a empezar a pensar por ti misma.

Con estas palabras, el rubio echó a andar enfadado desapareciendo de la vista de cuatro estudiantes en shock y una roja de la rabia por la humillación.

-¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar?

-Depende. Si crees que Draco Malfoy acaba de gritar en medio de un corredor a Pansy Parkinson defendiéndote entonces creo que si.

Las dos chicas se miraron con cara de incredulidad.

-En realidad Draco no es tan malo ¿sabéis? La guerra lo ha dejado irreconocible, ha dejado todos sus prejuicios atrás y eso...- Contestó Blaise, saliendo en defensa de su amigo.

-Aun así... Admitirás que es raro...

Los cuatro echaron a andar pero Theo cogió a Hermione del brazo para dejar una distancia entre ellos y sus amigos y le preguntó:

-Hermione, ¿tu estarías dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad?

-¿A qué te refieres, Theo?

-A Draco. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho y que ha sido un completo gilipollas contigo durante siete años, pero ha cambiado y sé que se arrepiente de verdad, pero le da miedo acercarse porque cree que no merece perdón.

-Pues... La verdad es que nunca me trató bien antes... Pero si dices que ha cambiado de verdad, podría intentarlo... Al fin y al cabo la guerra no fue fácil para nadie.

Hermione vagaba más tarde por los pasillos mientras divagaba sobre la conversación que había mantenido con Theo sobre Draco y preguntándose si podía darle el beneficio de la duda a Draco Malfoy. Ya le había comentado sus dudas a su amiga y la respuesta de ésta la dejó sorprendida, pues no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado ésta. Ginny le había dicho que siempre que el rubio se comportara y siempre que fuera verdad eso de que había dejado todos sus prejuicios morir en la guerra, ella estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Le había dicho que la guerra había sido dura para todos, sin importar el bando en el que lucharan, porque al fin y al cabo eran sólo niños que habían tenido que crecer muy rápido.

Entonces se golpeó contra algo,o mejor dicho alguien, y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Culpa mía. ¿Estás bien? -La persona con quien se había chocado le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que éste no era otro que Draco Malfoy. Intentó decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Granger, cierra la boca y levanta del suelo. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente cuando vea a la princesa dorada de Gryffindor tirada en el suelo?

-Eh si, gracias Malfoy. -Dijo ella, aceptando su ayuda para levantarse. Cuando ella estaba de pie, él siguió su camino y cuando estaban a varios pasos de distancia gritó:

-Malfoy espera. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Draco se dio la vuelta, sin acabarse de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Estás segura de que no te has golpeado la cabeza o algo?

-No. Lo digo en serio. Verás..

-Mira Granger, sé a donde vas a ir a parar. Te he visto hablando con Theo últimamente y conociéndole, seguro que te pidió que me perdonaras o algo así. Pero no quiero ser tu maldita obra de caridad. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero no necesito que me perdones por pena o por algo así. Sé que he sido un completo imbécil en el pasado y tendré que vivir con ello.

-No te iba a proponer mi perdón como si fuera un indulto o algo así. No hace falta que me digas lo idiota que fuiste antes. Pero creo que la guerra nos cambió a todos de alguna forma u otra. Iba a proponerte empezar de cero, como si nos acabáramos de conocer. Una segunda oportunidad.

-Tu... ¿Tú estarías dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad? -Preguntó el chico temiendo que de un momento a otro ella se riera de él o algo por el estilo. Pero en vez de eso, Hermione extendió su mano y dijo:

-Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del rubio, y Hermione pensó que esta era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de verdad.

-Draco Malfoy. Un placer.

La chica retornó la sonrisa y le dijo:

-He quedado ahora con Ginny, Theo y Blaise. ¿Te apetece venir?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Hermione extendió su mano y dijo:

-Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del rubio, y Hermione pensó que esta era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de verdad.

-Draco Malfoy. Un placer.

La chica retornó la sonrisa y le dijo:

-He quedado ahora con Ginny, Theo y Blaise. ¿Te apetece venir?

-¿No le molestará a tu amiga pelirroja? No se puede decir que yo sea su persona favorita, y eso que soy el chico más guapo de Hogwarts. -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida.

-Wow, si el capullo arrogante ha vuelto, ya decía yo que el mundo no ha cambiado tanto como para que Draco Malfoy deje de creerse el centro del mundo.

-¡Wow si la prefecta perfecta, princesa dorada de Gryffindor y heroína del Mundo Mágico acaba de decir un insulto! ¡Alertad a la prensa!-Contestó él imitándola.

-Anda vamos, los otros deben estar ya en Hogsmeade esperando.

-¿Y como piensas salir del castillo a estas horas? ¿Acaso has convencido a McGonagall para que nos dé permiso?

-Eh... Bueno... Puede que no le haya pedido permiso y que mi plan fuera escaparnos por los pasadizos secretos con ayuda de esto- Contestó ella sonrojándose y enseñándole el mapa merodeador.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien, ¿Me estás proponiendo que nos fuguemos del castillo con ayuda de un mapa creado por los mayores bromistas que ha conocido este colegio, a excepción de los gemelos, para ir a Hogsmeade? Ahora sí que me estoy asustando, ¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o el olor a tinta y pergaminos viejos de la biblioteca te ha vuelto definitivamente loca?

-Llevo paseando de noche por el castillo sin que me pillen desde primero, en segundo preparé poción multijugos para colarnos en la sala común de Slytherin, en tercero liberamos un preso fugado de Azkaban del despacho de Dumbledore viajando en el tiempo, ¿hace falta que siga? No nos van a pillar, y aunque nos pillaran, ¿crees en serio que McGonagall nos diría algo a, utilizando tus propias palabras, la prefecta perfecta, princesa dorada de Gryffindor y heroína del Mundo Mágico y a la novia de Harry Potter también heroína del Mundo Mágico?

-Si no es que os pillen a vosotras, hablo de los tres ex-mortífagos reconvertidos que iría con vosotras.

-No tengas miedo pequeño hurón botador, yo te protejo. -Dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

-Para que lo sepas Granger, lo de 'hurón botador' dejó de tener gracia hace cuatro años.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Malfoy.

-Hombre, si son el rey de las serpientes y la princesa dorada de la torre roja. Al parecer han decidido honrarnos con su presencia. Sus altezas. -Dijo Blaise haciendo una reverencia.

-No seas crío Blaise, sé de buena mano que acabáis de llegar. No te hagas la víctima.

-Touché. Me quito el sombrero ante vos, alteza.

-Cuando hayáis decidido dejar de perder el tiempo, avisadnos a los demás. Algunos tenemos hambre. ¿os apetece ir a las Tres Escobas?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Eh... no sé si será buena idea. Digamos que a la señora Rosmerta no le caigo especialmente bien después de lo que pasó en sexto curso... -Dijo Draco con cara de culpabilidad.

-Tonterías. Ahora vamos con la novia del elegido y la chica dorada, seguro que nos tiran pétalos de rosa al entrar.

-Blaise Zabini, eres idiota. Tirad para adentro, antes de que muramos congelados en la puerta.-Dijo la pelirroja.

Tras una disculpa y un pequeño soborno de Draco a la señora Rosmerta, estaban todos sentados en una mesa, cada uno con su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Explicadnos chica, ¿por qué habéis decidido volver un último año? -Preguntó Theo.

Las chicas se miraron un poco preocupadas, ya que el tema de conversación se ponía demasiado personal. Pero decidieron fiarse de los Slytherin y responder con sinceridad. Ginny fue la primera:

-Yo volví para escapar. Es un poco egoísta, lo sé, pero no aguantaba más en casa. Harry está en Londres en el entrenamiento de aurores con mi hermano, y después de la muerte de Fred mis padres no son los mismos. Necesitaba alejarme de las consecuencias de la Guerra.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería la pelirroja.

\- A me ofrecieron entrar en el programa de formación de Sanadores, por méritos de Guerra dijeron, pero quería acabar el colegio. Y como Ginny, vine para escapar. No podía soportar estar en casa sin tener noticias de mis padres. La ansiedad me estaba volviendo loca.

-Es verdad Granger, ¿qué hiciste con ellos? Recuerdo como ÉL se enfurecía porque no podía encontrarlos. Se rumoreaba que quería romperte mediante torturas públicas a tus padres, pero nunca los encontró.

Hermione suspiró aliviada de saber que los mortífagos no habían capturado a sus padres.

-Les borré la memoria. Les quité cualquier recuerdo que pudieran tener de su vida, les hice creer que eran otras personas y los mandé a otro país. El Ministerio los está buscando porque nadie sabe nada de ellos. Lo último que se supo fue una semana después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. -Draco y Theo se miraron asustados, pues sospechaban quien estaba detrás de la desaparición de los padres de la castaña. Esto no pasó desapercibido a Blaise, quién los miró con extrañeza.

-¿Vosotros por qué volvisteis?- Preguntó Ginny, ajena al intercambio de miradas entre los chicos.

-Al parecer escapar era el objetivo de todos nosotros. Como ex-Mortífagos reformados, prácticamente no podíamos ni salir a la calle sin que nos llovieran los insultos, incluso intentaron pegarnos varias veces. Pensamos que si veníamos a Hogwarts podríamos redimirnos y la gente nos daría otra oportunidad.

Los cuatro se miraron con seriedad y decidieron cambiar a temas más amenos.

-Oye Granger, ¡Qué era eso que me has contado antes de que en segundo curso os colasteis en la sala común de slytherin? Exijo una explicación.

-¿Que hicisteis qué? Exclamaron Blaise y Theo a la vez sin acabar de creérselo.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron y no pudieron evitar romper a reír a carcajadas al ver las caras de los chicos.

-Pues verás, es una historia muy graciosa. La versión corta es que hice poción multijugos, que Harry y Ron usaron para hacerse pasar por Crabbe y Goyle, colarse en la sala común de las serpientes e interrogarte para saber si eras el heredero de Slytherin.

-¿Y todo eso en segundo curso?- Preguntó Theo, en parte orgulloso por lo brillante que era su hermana.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! He vuelto por fin. Tuve un bloqueo creativo y por eso he tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero ir actualizando más a menudo a partir de ahora. **

**Nos leemos al final. Disfrutad del Capítulo.**

Lo días pasaban lentamente en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Al contrario que los años anteriores, éste año estaba siendo muy tranquilo. La única anomalía era el curioso grupo que se había formado entre los alumnos de último curso. Un variopinto grupo formado por dos gryffindors, tres slytherins y una revenclaw. A muchos les sorprendía que un grupo tan diferente hubiera hecho una tregua, ya ni pensar en que fueran amigos. Pero en realidad, así era. Las horribles consecuencias de la guerra los habían unido. A pesar de ello, algunos aun se sorprendían al ver a alguno de los tres slytherin defendiendo a Luna 'Lunática' Loovegod o a Ginny Weasley practicando movimientos de escoba con Blaise Zabini o Theo Nott. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo había sido la relación entre la princesa dorada de gryffindor y el príncipe de las serpientes.

Era mediados de noviembre cuando una niña de primero entró en a biblioteca. Estaba vacía, o lo estaría de no ser por sus dos únicos ocupantes. La niña se quedó sin habla. Aquello debía ser un sueño, o una pesadilla.

-Hermione, te has equivocado.

-Draco no me he equivocado. Yo nunca me equivoco.-Dijo ella sin levantar la vista del pergamino siquiera.

-Lo que tu digas princesa dorada -Draco había comenzado a llamarla así desde que ese despreciable insecto de Rita Skeeter la llamó así en un artículo. Draco sabía que a a castaña le molestaba, lo que era su razón principal para llamarla por ese mote.- si luego no sacas un 100 sobre 100 no será porque no te avisé.

Hermione levantó la vista de sus ejercicios para mirar fijamente al rubio.

-Está bien, serpiente. Ilumíname con tu sabiduría. ¿Dónde me he equivocado?- Preguntó ella tendiéndole el pergamino.

-Justo aquí. -Contestó él señalando el error. Mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa ladeada con aires de suficiencia. -Algún día me harás caso a la primera, princesa. Deberías estar ya acostumbrada a que yo tenga razón.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Serpiente.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó Draco volviéndose hacia la niña que se había quedado paralizada mirándolos fijamente.

-Nno.. Yo.. Ya me iba.- Y salió corriendo.

-¿Tenías que asustarla para que se fuera corriendo?

-¡Oh vamos! Yo no he hecho nada. Se habrá quedado muda al verme de cerca, seguro que forma parte de mi club de fans.

-¡Draco, tú no tienes club de fans!

-Sí que lo tengo, princesa.

-Bah, aunque lo tuvieras esa niña no formaría parte de él. ¿No le has visto el uniforme? Es una Gryffindor. No sería tu fan.

Draco la miró con sus profundos ojos plata y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tu eres una gryffindor también, princesa.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Preguntó ella alzando una ceja, como retándole a seguir con el juego.

En ese momento el rubio se puso serio y dijo:

-Admítelo. Eres la presidenta de mi club de fans.

Al escuchar aquello, Hermione no pudo aguantar más y rompió a reír.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho en serio.- Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de las mejillas.

-Hmpf. Es cierto. Seguro que esa niña se asustó al ver tu pelo de arbusto.

Hermione no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo enfurruñarse como un niño pequeño al que le acababan de quitar su juguete.

-Vamos Draco, no te enfades como un niño pequeño. Además, sabes que ya no tengo ese horrible pelo de arbusto.

-Es cierto. Ahora parece más suave. -Sin parase a pensar en lo que hacía, Draco le apartó un mecho de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más...

-Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy, soy consciente de que como estudiantes de último curso y supervivientes de la guerra tienen mucha presión sobre sus hombros. Pero agradecería que hicieran el favor de no molestar en mi biblioteca. ¿Entendido?- La bibliotecaria sonrió una forma que era de todo menos amable.

-Si, Señorita Pince. -Contestaron al unísono antes de agachar las cabezas y ponerse a trabajar.

Había pasado una hora pero ninguno de los dos había podido concentrarse. En sus mentes seguía repitiéndose el momento que la señorita Pince amablemente había interrumpido, sin saber que los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Un avión de papel se chocó contra la cabeza de Draco, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Blaise dice que podríamos ir todos a comer junto al lago ya que hace buen tiempo. Bueno, literalmente dice: 'Cerebritos, moved vuestros reales culos de la biblioteca que hoy brilla el sol y nos vamos a comer junto al lago. Tenéis 10 minutos o subiremos a buscaros.' ¿Qué opinas, chica dorada?

-¡Que deberíamos bajar antes de que destrocen la biblioteca!-Respondió ella disimulando una risa.- ¿Algún día dejarás de llamarme princesa o chica dorada o algo parecido?

Draco la miró con una arrogante sonrisa y un brillo bromista en sus ojos.

-¿Algún día dejará de molestarte?- Y sujetando la puerta añadió:- Después de vos, alteza.

Hermione lo vio sonreír y guiñarle un ojo y se derritió por dentro.

!Por las barbas de Merlín! !Hermione contrólate que no tienes 14 años!

**¿Qué os parece la historia? ¿Y los personajes? Sé que son un poco OOC pero espero ir dándoles forma conforme avance la historia, pero ya sabeis que yo no soy J. y puede que tenga otra visión acerca de ellos. **

**Se acetpan críticas y sugerencias, tanto de cosas que os gustan como de cosas que no. **

**Estoy intentando escribir el fic que a mi me gustaría leer. Espero que os esté gustando. **

**Besos B.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

-¡Aquí están! Por fin. ¡Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre!

-Tu siempre te estás muriendo de hambre, Blaise.

-Touche princesa. Ahora, vamos al lago ya que me habéis privado de irrumpir en la biblioteca a por vosotros y me habéis dejado sin diversión. -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa juguetona.

Los cinco chicos fueron hacia el lago donde les esperaba Luna con una cesta de comida recién hecha.

-¿Que pensáis de Elisabeth Stonem? Creo que voy a añadirla a la lista de alumnas que han tenido el placer de salir con el increíble Blaise Zabini.

-¿En serio Blaise? Deberías dejar de perseguir a todas las alumnas de Hogwarts de esa manera. Un día se unirán todas y formarán un ejército contra tí.-Reprochó la castaña.

Al oír esto, el chico palideció.

-¿Tu..tu crees que serían capaces?

Una sonrisa diabólica pasó por los labios Ginny que dijo:

-Oh si. No me extrañaría nada. De hecho, creo que ya están organizándose.

-Muy bonito, reíros de las desgracias del pobre Blaise. ¿Con amigos como vosotros para qué quiero enemigos?

-En ese caso... -Empezó a responder el rubio- No nos pidas ayuda cuando un ejercito de locas psicópatas enamoradas te persiga por todo el castillo

El resto del grupo rompió a reír al ver el miedo dibujado en la cara del slytherin.

El día pasaba tranquilamente para el grupo de estudiantes, mientras se metían unos con otros y se gastaban bromas. Pero, de repente, una lechuza aterrizó en el regazo de Theo y a éste le cambió el semblante. Después de leer la carta se disculpó y volvió al castillo corriendo.

Draco había podido captar la mirada de su amigo y supo que algo iba mal, aunque a los demás les hubiera pasado desapercibida. En ese momento un escalofría le recorrió la columna al pensar que lo único que podía asustar tanto al chico era la vida de su hermana. Al percatarse de que probablemente era algo relacionado con Hermione quiso salir corriendo tras su amigo, pero se quedó donde estaba. Sabía que si los dos salían corriendo el resto del grupo sospecharía y se descubriría el secreto. Así que fingió que todo seguía bien para no preocupar a sus amigos.

Cuando volvieron al castillo Draco buscó a Theo, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Durante los dos días siguientes intentó hablar con él, pero su amigo le evitaba y nunca estaban los dos solos para poder preguntarle.

Finalmente lo encontró apoyado contra una pared en medio de un pasillo desierto. Obviamente estaba meditando sobre algo que le preocupaba.

-Empieza a hablar. -Dijo sin ningún tipo de tacto.

-¿Hablar de qué? No sé que estás diciendo, pero te equivocas. -Negó el moreno desafiante.

-Vamos Theo, que nos conocemos desde niños. He visto tu cara cuando has abierto la carta. Es de ellos ¿verdad? La carta es de tu padre.

-Es peor de lo que te imaginas. -Theo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer hasta que estaba sentado contra la pared.- Les han encontrado. Ellos tiene a los Granger. Mi padre no sabe quien es ella en realidad pero la culpa de la caída del señor oscuro. Es su forma de vengarse.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. Hermione estará destrozada cuando se entere.

-No creo que se pueda hacer mucho. Ya hay una sentencia de muerte sobre sus cabezas.

-Aun así, Hermione tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Si se lo digo irá a buscarlos. Es amiga de Potter y Weasley, no va a dejarlo correr.

-Deberías dejar que sea ella quien tome la decisión.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si decide irse, Draco? ¿Vas a dejar que vaya sola a buscarlos sabiendo lo que la está esperando?

-¿Quien dice que vaya ir sola? Si quiere irse en una misión suicida de rescate iré con ella, y sabes que los Weasley y Potter vendrían también. Probablemente Blaise se uniera, les ha cogido tanto cariño como si fueran sus hermanas. La pregunta es, ¿vendrías tú también?

-Draco...-El rubio le interrumpió con mala cara.

-Hablando de Hermione y de las cosas que le estás ocultando, ¿Cuando vas a contarle que es tu hermana?

-Aun no lo he decidido. Me va odiar cuando se entere. No va a querer mirarme a la cara cuando sepa lo que mi padre ha hecho con los suyos.

En ese momento Ginny dobló la esquina y ambos guardaron silencio. Al ver sus miradas de culpabilidad la pelirroja empezó a sospechar que algo iba mal.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál de los dos va a ser el que me cuente lo que está pasando?


	8. Chapter 8

Este capítulo va dedicado a alguien muy especial para mí. Hoy es el cumpleaños de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y a la que debo el haber empezado a publicar mis historias aquí. Así que, Felicidades Marina. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

-B

Capítulo VIII

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál de los dos va a ser el que me cuente lo que está pasando?

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas preocupados. No sabían qué hacer. Ginny era la mejor amiga de Hermione y probablemente no iba a poder guardar el secreto, pero por otro lado, era la persona que mejor la conocía y probablemente podría ayudarles a decidir qué hacer.

-Díselo Theo. Ya sabes como es. No nos la vamos a quitar de encima y nos vendrá bien su ayuda.

-Pero...- Empezó a quejarse Theo cuando fue interrumpido por una Weasley pelirroja con poca paciencia

-Theodore Nott, si no me cuentas ahora mismo lo que pasa te lanzaré un maleficio mocomurciélago que te dejará en la cama un mes.

Los dos chicos se miraron aterrorizados y Theo decidió que más le valía contarle todo a la pelirroja.

-Está bien. Te lo contaré. Pero no ahora. Nos vemos a medianoche en la sala de los menesteres. No faltes.

-Más vale que esto sea importante. Si me haces perder mis preciadas horas de sueño para nada, estaré de muy mal humor.

Y tras estas palabras, Ginny se alejó por un corredor dejando a los dos chicos perplejos y asustados.

-¡Madre mía! Esta chica puede dar miedo cuando se lo propone.-Dijo el rubio exhalando un suspiro.

-Venga, vamonos antes de que lleguemos tarde y Binns nos haga recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Pss ¡Draco! -Susurró Theo, mientras fingía copiar la lección.- ¡Draco!

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy tratando de ignorarte?

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará Ginny? ¿Crees que se enfadará mucho? ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si aleja a Hermione de mí? ¿Y si...

-¡Para! ¡Para! Cálmate. No va a pasar nada malo. Ya verás como todo va bien. -Draco dijo esto sin estar muy convencido, pero sabía que tenía que darle a su amigo algo de confianza.

Mientras los chicos hablaban, no se habían dado cuenta de que el profesor había dejado de hablar y todos guardaban silencio.

-¿Y bien? Señores Malfoy y Nott, ¿consideran oportuno que podamos continuar la clase?

-Lo sentimos profesor Binns.

...

A media noche, Ginny cogió la capa de invisibilidad y se dispuso a salir de la torre, cuando:

-¿Ginny?¿Vas a algún sitio?

-Er... Esto... Solo voy a dar un paseo. Estoy un poco agobiada y necesito respirar.

-Esta bien, manda un patronus si ves problemas ¿vale?

Ginny salió por el retrato y se dirigió al séptimo piso. Cuando llegó a la sala señalada, los dos chicos ya estaban dentro esperándola. La sala había adoptado la forma de una salita, con un sofá que parecía bastante cómodo, una pequeña mesita donde había unas tazas de té y algunas galletas. Los chicos parecían nerviosos, lo que era una mala señal. Y no pudo ver a Blaise en ningún sitio.

-¿Debo suponer que Blaise no sabe nada de esto? -Preguntó ella, pensando que era mejor enfrentarse a cualquiera que fuera el problema poco a poco.

-En absoluto. Y de momento debería seguir así.- Contestó Draco.

-En fin... Mejor si comienzo con la historia. Será mejor que no me interrumpas y me dejes acabar todo de un tirón.-Dijo Theo y empezó a contar todo lo que sabía.

Cuando acabó, miró a la chica esperando asustado su reacción.

-A ver si me he enterado bien. ¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione es tu hermana? Y que ella no lo sabe pero que vuestro padre la está buscando. Vuestro padre, quien tampoco sabe que es ella y que, además, ha secuestrado a los padres muggles de Hermione, a quienes planean matar. ¿Me dejo algo?

-Creo que lo ha resumido bastante bien. ¿No crees?-Preguntó el rubio.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer al respecto? ¿Se lo vas a contar a Hermione, Theo?

-Pues... la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? ¿Se lo cuento?

-No se si será lo mejor ahora mismo. Creo que deberías hablar primero con otra persona. Podríamos hablar con McGonagall, ella sabrá qué hacer y nos podrá ayudar mejor. Pero de todas formas, no demores mucho el momento de hablar con ella.

-Está bien. Hablaré mañana con la directora a ver qué podemos hacer.

-Pues eso es todo. Nosotros nos volvemos antes de que nos castiguen para el resto del curso.

-Alto ahí. Esto no es todo. Hay algo más que quiero saber.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios que no auguraba nada bueno.- Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿cuando vas a pedirle por fin una cita a Hermione?

-Eh.. Yo... No sé de qué hablas.-Contestó el chico, poniendose muy nervioso de repente.

-¡Oh Dios Mío! Theo ¿estás viendo esto? ¡Draco Malfoy se ha puesto rojo! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Oh Cállate Weasley. Soy un Malfoy. Los Malfoy no nos sonrojamos.

-Oh si. Lo que tú digas cariño. Lo que tu digas.

Theo observaba la escena divertido, pues hacía tiempo que sabía que Draco sentía algo por su hermana y ver como la pequeña del clan Weasley le sacaba los colores le parecía lo más divertido del mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí vengo con otro capítulo. Este es más largo que los anteriores, espero que os guste!** **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y las reviews. ** **Besos -B**

-¡Draco! Espérame- Lo llamó Hermione mientras corría por el pasillo hacia él.

Al llegar junto al rubio, ella tropezó y casi acaba en el suelo. Se habría caído de no ser porque Draco la sujetó con fuerza para evitarlo. Quedando pegados el uno al otro.

'Sí que es fuerte' pensó Hermione para sí misma, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por la proximidad en la que se encontraban.

Draco sonrió al ver como ella se sonrojaba y la soltó, sabiendo que si seguía tan pegado a ella la acabaría besando, y ese no era el momento. Cuando lo hiciera sería perfecto.

-¿Querías algo princesa?- Preguntó con esa sonrisa tan característica de Draco Malfoy que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera que la contemplara.

-Pues... eh... esto... ¡Ah sí! ¿Has visto a Ginny? Creo que lleva todo el día evitándome, pero no sé por qué.

-Bueno princesa, no es mi historia que contar. Cuando ella quiera hablar contigo lo hará. No deberías preocuparte.

-O sea que tú sabes qué le pasa, pero no me lo vas a decir. Al menos ¿Has visto a Theo? Llevo todo el día buscándolo y tampoco lo encuentro.

-Pues... eso tampoco te lo puedo decir. Lo siento princesa, pero si buscas compañía, tengo la tarde libre. -Dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo. -¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas?

-Bueno... Supongo que tendré que conformarme contigo.- Dijo ella fingiendo pesar.

-¡Ey! Eso lesiona mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

-Pues claro que lo sé, huroncito. ¿Por qué crees que lo hago?-Preguntó ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa que lo dejó embobado por unos instantes, mientras ella echaba a andar. -¿Draco? ¿Piensas moverte o vas a quedarte ahí mirándome como un tonto?

-Ya voy, Princesa. Todo lo que tu pidas.

Los dos chicos bajaron hacia el pueblo manteniendo conversaciones amistosas mezcladas con pequeños flirteos aquí y allá.

Era una tarde de diciembre, y se notaban los preparativos para la navidad. Las calles de Hogsmeade estaban decoradas con luces de colores y los árboles de navidad poblaban los jardines. Los niños corrías por las calles enzarzados en una batalla de bolas de nieve, mientras algunos rezagados compraban los últimos regalos.

Hermione se paró en medio de la calle, mirando embobada el bullicio del pueblo. Era la magia de los detalles, el apreciar esos signos de vida y de felicidad lo que le llenaban el pecho de emociones que no sabía explicar. Tras los horrores de la Guerra, ver como la gente salía adelante, incluso el más mínimo gesto de felicidad, como la sonrisa de alguien que no sabe que está siendo observado la maravillaba.

Draco se acercó, pues había seguido andando sin saber que su compañera se había parado.

-¿Todo bien princesa? -Preguntó consternado por el repentino parón.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Es solo que... parecen tan felices. -Dijo ella sin apartar la vista de la muchedumbre. -Después de la guerra, no sabía si volvería a ver algo parecido. A veces, creo que es sólo un sueño y me da miedo que al despertarme vuelva a estar con Harry y Ron, escondidos y temiendo por nuestras vidas y de las de nuestros seres queridos.

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras se le quebró la voz y Draco vió caer una lágrima. Sabía que ella estaba pensando en sus padres y sintió como se le oprimía el pecho, ya que sabía que era muy posible que no los volviera a ver.

-Pero hay que seguir adelante ¿no? No podemos dejar que la Guerra nos arruine el futuro por el que luchamos. -Murmuró, más para ella misma que otra cosa.

En ese momento pasaban por delante de la librería y Draco vio como de repente a Hermione le brillaban los ojos y supo que no podía ignorar la tienda. Era una librería antigua, a Hermione le recordaba a esas que salían en las películas de aventuras. Nada más entrar, Draco supo que ella no tardaría en perderse entre las estanterías. Tenía ese hábito de abstraerse del mundo cuando estaba rodeada de libros, pensó el rubio sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

En ese mismo momento, Hermione se giró, y al verle sonreir mirándola no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Em... Draco, ¿te importa si..?

-Corre entre tus libros, anda. No te preocupes que yo daré una vuelta y ahora te busco.

La cara de la chica se iluminó una vez más mientras se perdía entre estanterías._ "Me gustaría ver su cara cuando vea la biblioteca de la mansión." _Pensó._ "Bendito Salazar, Draco. Estás pensando seriamente en llevarla a casa. Te ha dado fuerte." "¿Estoy en serio hablando conmigo mismo? Genial, Draco, te estás volviendo definitivamente loco."_

Pero él sabía que era cierto. Había algo en su fuerza, en su empeño por seguir luchando hasta ganar, que siempre le había causado envidia y hastío. Pero, cuando comprendió que no había diferencia entre nacidos de magos y nacidos de muggles, todo eso se convirtió en admiración por la chica.

De repente se escuchó un grito y Draco supo que había sido Hermione, por lo que corrió en su dirección con la varita en la mano. Cuando llegó no vio ningún peligro, sino a ella tapandose la boca para suprimir los gritos mientras daba saltitos.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? !Por Merlín Hermione! Creía que te estaban atacando.-Gritó él, con tono de enfado.

-Lo siento Draco. Es solo que me he emocionado porque tiene el libro. No es cualquier libro. Es EL LIBRO. Es una primera edición y está firmado por la mismísima Bathilda Bagshot.

Draco la miró con incredulidad y afecto al mismo tiempo.

-La comelibros de siempre.- murmuró

-¿Has dicho algo?- Preguntó ella amenazante.

-Eh.. no. Para nada.

Y le lanzó una de esas sonrisas verdaderas que no se veían a menudo y que la dejaban sin respiración. No era capaz de resistirse a la sonrisa inocente y juguetona del chico.

Después de dar unas tres mil vueltas a la librería, Draco consiguió sacar a Hermione de allí y arrastrarla a Las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

Tras una hora hablando de todo y de nada, Draco empezó a sentirse observado. Tras escanear el local durante unos minutos, encontró la razón de su incomodidad. Un hombre sentado solo en una mesa. Parecía forastero y probablemente se preguntara que hacía una heroína de Guerra con un mortífago como él. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts y los habitantes de hogsmeade ya se habían acostumbrado a esa extraña amistad, pero el resto de la comunidad mágica no acababa de creerlo. Pero aún así, ese hombre tenía algo que le causaba escalofríos. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una aparentemente tranquila Hermione:

-Draco, nos están observando.- Dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista.

Draco la miró extrañado. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni siquiera parecía estar prestando atención. Como siempre, ella pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque ella, sonriendo, contestó:

-Un año huyendo de Voldemort te obliga a estar alerta. Ya no puedo evitarlo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-No sé si es peligroso o no, pero me está poniendo un poco nervioso. ¿Te parece bien volver ya al castillo?

Pagaron las cervezas y salieron al fío del exterior camino del castillo. Draco no podía sacudirse la sensación de que alguien les seguía, así que intentó apresurarse.

Una vez llegaron a la seguridad del castillo, Draco se puso nervioso. ¿Se consideraba una cita? _"Por Salazar, ¿qué me está pasando? Eres un Malfoy Draco. ¡Compórtate como tal y no como un crio de doce años!" _

Draco iba ocupado discutiendo consigo mismo cuando llegaron al punto donde sus caminos se separaban.

-Gracias por esta tarde, Draco. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa que le dejó mudo.- Dudo que Ginny hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo en la librería.

Parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo mientras Draco la miraba atontado. Al final ella dijo:

-Nos vemos mañana Draco.- Y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse por el corredor.

Al verla alejarse, Draco salió de su estupor y la cogió de la muñeca:

-Hermione, ¡espera!

-¿Sí?

Estaba tan guapa, con las mejillas rojas por el frío y esa sonrisa increíble, que Draco no se paró a pensar lo que hizo a continuación. Levantó una mano y le acariió la mejilla con el pulgar mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron entrecortadas conforme se iban acercando. Cada vez más cerca. Y entonces...

-¡HERMIONE! Llevo toda la tarde buscándote. -Ginny Weasley se acercaba por el pasillo y al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo.

Draco sonrió levemente, apoyó la frente en la de la muchacha, sin retirar la mano de su mejilla ni abrir sus ojos y murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó muy parecido a "malditos weasleys". Entonces abrió sus brillantes ojos grises y se encontró con los de ella. Respiró hondo y se apartó.

-Nos vemos mañana, princesa.- Y se fue.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Draco Malfoy había estado a punto de besarla! Después de una tarde fabulosa con él por Hogsmeade ¡había estado a punto de besarla! Y Ginny les había interrumpido.

Dándose la vuelta y aún con las mejillas coloradas, aunque ya no sabía si era por el frío o por otra cosa...

-¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! ¿PODRÍAS SER MÁS INOPORTUNA?

-Lo siento Hermione... No me había dado cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo. -Dijo una muy incómoda Ginny.

-Umpf vamos a la torre antes de que decida que necesito una nueva mejor amiga.

-Esta bien, pero de camino cuéntame. ¿Has estado con Draco toda la tarde? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

Con esto se ganó una mirada de odio de su amiga, quien obviamente estaba molesta por la interrupción.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicxs! Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero es que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza ultimamente. Espero ir actualizando más seguido a partir de ahora. Contadme qué os parece. **

**Besos -B**

**Capítulo X **

Había pasado una semana desde que Theo habló con la directora aun no tenían noticias, lo que le ponía cada vez más nerviosos pues no sabía si podía ocultar el secreto por mucho más tiempo.

Pensamientos sobre la tortura a la que estarían sometidos los padres adoptivos de su hermana y la reacción de la muchacha cuando se enterara poblaban la cabeza de Theo cuando, al doblar una esquina, chocó contra algo, mejor dicho alguien, mejor dicho el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Señor Nott, justo la persona que estaba buscando.- dijo Kingsley con gesto preocupado.

-¿Es por lo de mi hermana, señor?

-En efecto. Me temo que no hemos sido capaces de rescatar a los padres de Hermione con vida. La directora Mcgonagall pensó que sería conveniente revelarle la verdad sobre su parentesco para que sepa a qué nos enfrentamos.

-Señor ministro, ¿Sabe mi padre quién es eslla en realidad? - La angustia y la preocupación hicieron que al chico le temblara la voz.

-No podemos estar totalmente seguros pero por la información que nos han proporcionado los aurores aun no. Pero anda cerca. Encontramos un mensaje junto a los cuerpos. Vayamos al despacho de la directora y le pondré al día de todos los detalles.

Al llegar al despacho, Kingsley les explicó que los mortífagos huidos habían mantenido encerrados y malnutridos a los Granger durante días para luego torturarlos, probablemente en busca de información. Al parecer, el Señor Nott había averiguado que los Granger no eran los verdaderos padres de Hermione y que ella era una sangre pura y estaba tratando de descubrir su origen.

Theo sabía que tenía que contarle a su hermana la verdad, no había otra opción. Hermione tendría que prepararse para lo que estaba por venir.

-¿Directora Mcgonagall? ¿Quería verme?- una voz suave interrumpió los pensamientos del joven Nott, que cuadró sus hombros e intentó reunir fuerzas para lo que estaba por llegar.

Al entrar al despacho, Hermione reparó en la presencia del ministro y supo lo que pasaba.

-Están muertos. -Dijo en apenas un susurro. -Están muertos ¿Verdad? Por eso esta Kingsley aquí.

-Hermione lo siento yo...

-¿Theo?¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Preguntó ella, extrañada y sin dejarle acabar la frase.

-Hermione, querida, será mejor si tomas asiento para escuchar todo lo que tenemos que decirte.

-Verás Hermione, hace poco recibimos un chivatazo de que los mortífagos que quedan habían encontrado a tus padres y se habían hecho con ellos. Un equipo con los mejores aurores fue enviado a rescatarlos, pero no lo consiguieron. Lo siento mucho Hermione.

Hermione no dijo nada. No era capaz de encontrar las palabras. Después de la Guerra y todas las muertes, Sirius, Albus, Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Snape... La vida no le daba un descanso y perdía también a sus padres.

-Pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué hace Theo aquí?

-El señor Nott fue el que nos dio el chivatazo. Su padre, se puso en contacto con el y mencionó a tus padres Hermione, y él habló con Minerva para informarnos y ayudar. Pero esto no acaba aquí Hermione...-Dijo el ministro cuando se vio interrumpido por la directora.

-Kingsley, creo que es mejor que les dejemos un momento a solas...

La directora y el ministro salieron del despacho dejando a los chicos a solas. Hermione se preguntaba qué podía estar pasando y por qué Theo estaba tan nervioso.

-Hermione verás, yo no soy hijo único como todo el mundo piensa. Mi madre estaba embarazada de mellizos, un niño y una niña. Cuando se enteró temía por nuestra vida. Nott senior no solo es un mortífago asesino, es cruel y violento. Por eso ella le ocultó que eran mellizos y le hizo creer que venía un solo niño, un heredero, pues sabía que tenía podría proteger al niño mas o menos de su ira porque tenían una imagen que dar, pero la niña estaría indefensa.

-Pero ¿por qué me estás contando todo esto a mi?- Preguntó ella sin encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

-Porque tu eres esa niña, Hermione. Tu eres mi hermana, la niña que mi, nuestra, madre tuvo que esconder de ese desalmado.

-Pero tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada Theo. Es imposible.

-Hay un hechizo. Cuando ella te ocultó, realizó varios glamours que mantuvieran disfrazada tu identidad hasta que acabaras tu educación mágica o la verdad te fuera revelada. Solo tienes que decir "vultum revelat" y se mostrará tu verdadera apariencia.

Theo.. yo.. tengo que pensar esto. Ha sido demasiado lo que me habeis contado hoy y necesito un tiempo para pensar. Necesito alejarme de todo un poco. -Dijo ella poniendose en pie y dirigiendose a la puerta.

-Hermione, no me apartes. Por favor. No quiero perderte. -La llamó Theo antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta.

-Nos vemos pronto Theo.

Y ella abandonó el despacho sin mirar atrás mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.


End file.
